1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily carried eye rinsing device. By carried is meant that it can conveniently be carried about one's person, for instance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different eye rinsing devices, which include flasks containing eye rinsing liquid for use in acute circumstances and even in other circumstances, are known to the art. These flasks are often placed in a holder and removed therefrom when needed, so that certain flasks are opened as they are taken from the holder. Such flasks are often equipped with an eye cup into which liquid runs from the flask.
There exists a need of such flasks that can be carried in the pocket of a garment, in a tool box, or carried about one's person in some other way.
It is desired with flasks of this nature that the eye cup and surrounding area are free from contaminants, such as dirt, so that no contaminants will enter the eyes of a user.
It is also desired that the flask can be opened and made ready for use with a simple hand manipulation.
It is also desired that it shall be impossible to reseal the flask. Resealing of an opened flask would mean that if the contents of the flask have become contaminated and then later used to rinse the eyes of the user, the contaminants might well affect the eye's of the user detrimentally.
Flasks constructed in accordance with known technology do not satisfy all of these desiderata at one and the same time.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a flask whose eye cup is protected, which can be easily opened, and which cannot be re-sealed.